best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Fuck Wade" by Michael Trapson
Fuck Wade is a song by American rapper Michael Trapson. It is a diss track towards Wade Robson and James Safechuck. Lyrics Wade!? Wade!? Wade Robson?! Ayo! Ayo! The little nigga I taught how to dance?! Shamone! The little nigga that looks like a background dancer for NSYNC? Wade?! Oh Nooo... Yeah... I said....Ow! I said....Oo! Nigga come see me cuz what's up?! I said.... Fuck Wade Fuck James Fuck Them Fuck Them These niggas ain't real oh no Never been real oh no These niggas ain't gang oh no These niggas straight bitch oh no Fuck Wade Fuck Them Fuck James Fuck Wade These niggas ain't real oh no Never been real oh no These niggas ain't gang oh no These niggas straight bitch oh no NIgga ain't real oh no Nigga ain't got no flow Nigga ain't got no glow Tryna' take down a black man thrown NIggas be switching their sides When before they were down to ride And now they telling them lies On the king that saved your life and my kingdom still alive Moonwalkers they gonna ride I pull up with my gang one time Then I pull put the teck in your eye Better respect the set or you'll die Man I regret the fact you alive Wade is a snake but I got muscles to grip you and eat you alive Don't talk to me Talk is cheap Nigga you frail Nigga you weak And I can tell you ain't got cheese That's why you coming for me Tryna' get money from me Why the need money from me? If you try to run up on me then you gonna see ain't no one fucking with me Fuck Wade Fuck James Fuck Them Fuck Them These niggas ain't real oh no Never been real oh no These niggas ain't gang oh no These niggas straight bitch oh no Fuck Wade Fuck Them Fuck James Fuck Wade These niggas ain't real oh no Never been real oh no These niggas ain't gang oh no These niggas straight bitch oh no Yeah... Fuck that nigga Wade (Fuck that nigga!} Heard he cuttin' up so now come catch this fade Boy ain't making bucks so now he throwin' shade If I see you out in traffic look away Look away boy Don't make that mistake boy Bitch I'm Michael Myers Leave your body on a cage boy I'ma punch your eyes right out your eye socket Don't you test me boy cuz I'm bout it Yeah I'm bout it Call my brothers now we mob bout it Yeah we mob bout it Couple shooters you know I got em' Make yo' ass a topic Cuz you wanna be famous again Treat you like Joe did Ben Rat nigga, wack nigga Whole world knows I'm that nigga Facts nigga! Fuck Wade Fuck James Fuck Them Fuck Them These niggas ain't real oh no Never been real oh no These niggas ain't gang oh no These niggas straight bitch oh no Fuck Wade Fuck Them Fuck James Fuck Wade These niggas ain't real oh no Never been real oh no These niggas ain't gang oh no These niggas straight bitch oh no Nah Nah...Hee Oooooh Fuck em' fuck em' fuck em' yeah... Fuck em' fuck em' fuck em' Ow! Wade?! The little nigga that admitted that I was innocent of child molestation multiple times and said I changed your life and now cuz' you're broke you wanna go back and say I'm guilty? Wade?! You don't want this smoke Wade! Wassup little nigga?! Wassup nigga?! Why It Rocks # The beat is very well produced with hard 808s. # For once Michael Trapson's voice and autotune go well together on the track. # The song is for a great cause to expose the two proven liars and defend an innocent dead man's legacy. # The lyrics diss them well. # The music video is well shot. Bad Qualities # The cover art is terrible. Music Video "F*CK WADE" Wade Robson DISS TRACK - Michael Trapson Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Michael Trapson songs Category:2010s